Jessie's Girl
by Samuel MacIntyre
Summary: Songfic to 'Jessie's Girl' by Rick Springfield. Warning for girl!Spock.


Jessie's Girl - Bonesxgirl!SpockxKirk

_Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah, I know he's been  
A good friend of mine _

They had been friends since Bones had turned to him in the shuttle and said 'I may throw up on you'. Even when they were Captain and CMO of a starship, they were still practically best friends.

_But lately something's changed  
That ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine _

Kirk had made no secret of his affection for the 'pointy eared hobgoblin'. Bones had made no secret of his apparent disdain for her. So it had been a complete surprise, to Spock most of all, when Bones had dipped her backwards at a party and kissed her soundly on the lips.

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,  
Late at night _

Now the grouchy doctor and the stoic half-Vulcan seemed to be attached at the hip. It wasn't so obvious on Spock's part, but Bones seemed to be making a point of turning up on the bridge to talk to the Captain and seemed to be making excuses to move past Spock's workstation and brush a hand over the half-Vulcan's shoulder.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that _

Oh, how Kirk _wished_ that it was his hand brushing over the shoulder of those soft science blues instead of Bones'. But of course, that was nigh on impossible. He was the captain of the _Enterprise_ and it would have been _horribly_ inappropriate for him to be dating his first officer. Or anyone on the ship, really.

_I play along with the charade,  
there doesn't seem to be a reason to change _

But, he kept his not-so-appropriate thoughts to himself. He played the part of caring friend, sneaking roses onto the ship so Bones could give them to Spock, fancy chocolates on Valentine's [he was pretty sure that he knew the outcome of _that_ little adventure, but he wasn't going to say a word], and just about anything that Bones asked him for..

_You know, I feel so dirty  
When they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her,  
__But the point is probably moot _

He nearly reached his breaking point when Bones' birthday came around. He had never seen Spock so... _Sappy_ before. Her eyes were shining as she presented Bones with a bottle of Tennessee whiskey and a much smaller bottle of bourbon. His murmured thanks, and the soft kiss that she pressed to his temple, made Kirk's heart throb and ache in his chest.

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night _

Once again, he could imagine what happened _that_ night, and it wasn't easy to watch Spock come onto the bridge with a blissful smile on her fair face... Or what passed for one with her anyway. And when Jim had another of his allergic reactions and had to be rushed into Sickbay, the matching blissful expression on Bones' face [behind a scowl] hurt almost as much as his throat closing up.

_Like Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman,  
Where can I find a woman like that _

Really. Where was he going to find anyone like Spock these days? It was hard enough to find a pretty girl that wasn't a a complete airhead, let alone one like Spock that could hold a conversation about just about anything. And all that Vulcan self restraint probably meant that she was a little whirlwind in bed.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny,  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way  
Love supposed to be _

What was so great about Bones? He was a grouchy, moody, moderately alcoholic doctor with a foul mouth and an even fouler temper. What made the normally stoic and slightly condescending Spock turn into a blushing, fluttering schoolgirl around the doctor? Was it the same thing that made the half-Vulcan completely immune to the Captain's boyish charms? God forbid... Did she have a thing for _older_ men?

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that _

So here he was, stuck watching his CMO and his first officer make kissy faces at each other across their shared table in the mess hall. Well, Bones was making kissy faces; Spock was just sort of smirking into her Plomeek soup.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl,  
Where can I find a woman like that, like  
__Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I want,  
I want Jessie's girl_


End file.
